More Than Escape
by Limpidity
Summary: Alois x OC. Everyone has those little secrets they want to keep hidden, "What are you?" "I'm a killer" Allison is no exception. Even then, maybe escaping and coming to England wasn't such a bad idea after all... Rating may change, Fail Summary.
1. I Sick Girl

_This is actually my first truly done story. Something very new to me is writing these original characters in, as I'm so used to writing canonically that it makes these things fifteen times as hard. I say all my thanks to that person, you know who you are, that inspired me to write this instead of keeping it jotted down on paper. In all I don't think highly of this story, as I'm just starting out the oc x cannon business. Maybe someday I might write a book, who knows. Hahaha This is a rather short chapter, as it's introducing the main girl and such._

* * *

**I. Sick Girl**

Nothing went as planned, of course. What else would you expect from a girl who just simply ran away from home, not even home, her country. Misfortune seemed to love the young girl, placing her soaking wet in the middle of the rain, standing in front of the house which she assumed was the house of the kind man that helped her with her escape. This was going to get her sick, she just knew it, and if it didn't then she must be some sort of godly being because no way is standing out like this without a coat even close to healthy. After another minute of freezing silence the door was finally answered and a rather young man, around his forties at least, answered the door. His face was rough and there were hints of the old age coming on to him already. The man looked at the girl, shocked by her condition.

"Allison! What are you doing out in this weather?! Why are you even here!?"

"L-less t-talk m-more m-move t-Thomas" Allison replied, surprising herself at the fact she actually got her numbed mouth to move at all. Thomas understood, moving from the door and the girl rushed into the house like she was being chased by a deadly creature of sorts.

"I'll call a doctor." Thomas sighed at Allison's stupidity, but he knew the brunette was smarter than that, it was what made him interested in why she came to him of all people and in this weather as well. Allison knew better than to rush outside at free will when it was freezing cold and raining, she had to be taught at least _some _common sense in that little group camp place. In fact, he didn't even know what they taught her, they could have taught her how to be a killer for all the male knew. Well… That was partially correct, they _did _teach her how to be a killer, only much less gruesome. The man suddenly remembered why she asked him to help her get out of there in the first place, this whole situation was practically his fault.

"Are you just going to stand there like an idiot or call a doctor?" Allison had already discarded her normal clothing and put on the spare that she had brought with her, which just barely survived the rain outside. It was only a matter of minutes before she would feel absolutely terrible.

"I have left the items you need for her treatment on the table by her bed, if you need anything feel free to call me again." The doctor said his usual goodbyes before Thomas shut the door on him. Turning his attention to the stairs, which led up to her room, he sighed and began his way to the second floor.

"You know you're a troublesome girl right?" Allison turned her head slightly to see the face of Thomas, staring at her with a rather angry look, although the look of concern for her was etched into his face. The sight made her laugh lightly.

"Always was, always will be." Was all the girl replied, the man rolled his eyes in a humorous fashion before standing.

"Shall I call the officers or not?" Seeing the girls futile attempt to shake her head rapidly, Thomas only sighed and smiled. It was obvious that from here on out he could just forget about taking a break from work at all.

"I'm thirsty…" The girl complained, and Thomas looked at her before handing her the glass of water that was on the table as well.

"Next time you have to get it yourself." The only reply he got from the girl was some sort of sound that wouldn't even be considered a word, just a random noise produced by nonsense, although Thomas understood it to be a complaint about that as well. The thought brought a smile to his face, as smart as this can be she acted like a child at times, something he doubted anyone else knew except for him. Standing up the man stretched slightly before heading towards the door. To be truthful it was rather late, and even he needed sleep like most people.

"Good night Allison." Yet another sound was heard from the girl, before the door shut her out completely.

The silent room offered a vivid memory of before her escape, although instead of sickness it was rather pain. Like the pain that was invading her stomach right at this very moment, although this pain was caused by something other than a kick, and it took a while for Allison to find out why her stomach felt empty and painful.

"I'm hungry…" she complained to the nothingness around her, Thomas was probably asleep like a rock as usual, and she was lying here sick…and hungry. The day couldn't get any better, she thought sarcastically as she tried her best to not think of the food she whished she had right now. "I'm still hungry…." Allison muttered again.

The food never came.


	2. II InBetween the Lines

**Guess who just updated!? This girl! This is actually really fun to write, I think that Allison and Thomas represent my life in general. It's rather interesting to write them and it makes me feel refreshed afterwards. It's something calming to say the least. This chapter provides a bit of the past of Allison and Thomas, which will be revealed in due time. Anyway, please leave a review!  
Aideu~**

* * *

**II. In-between the Lines.**

It had been a week, a tortuous week, since Allison first arrived at Thomas' house. The life style here was so different from the one in Russia, there were far more machines involved, not to mention the weather was warmer than the frostbite inducing winds of home. Thomas had taken good care of the female, offering her what he could to keep her alive. It was all accepted gratefully no matter how small the serving, as Allison was taught to endure with as little food as possible. When the girl could finally stand right again Thomas sat her down at a table to speak with her, and she knew what it was about.

"Allison, how did you leave?" The man asked. His voice showed no sign of kindness; any wrong move could end with the both of them dead on the streets.

"I took the cargo ship you mentioned, I left no trace of my disappearance in the room, and from there I traveled west ward to end up here." Allison went onto the counter and retrieved a worn out piece of paper. The handwriting on it was faded and smudged, making it virtually un-readable now.

"That would buy us time then." Thomas replied with a slight smile. He was utterly relieved that she followed his orders well. "Did any of the officers catch you?" Allison shook her head in response.

"No, the ones which investigated the ship went nowhere near the cargo hold, and even if they did, I hid in-between two of the crates." The girl rubbed her shoulder in memory of the painful fit she had to make. "Before you ask, no, I did not tell anyone about the escape."

"That's a relief to say the least, but still, it will only be a matter of time before the official's find out their top assassin is missing." Thomas had to say no more, in the secret language they shared in the silence, they finished the rest of the sentence: '_They'll hunt you down and kill you'_

"I'm sure I can make do with what I have." Allison slipped her hands into her boots and pulled out a dagger-like knife, it was edged with silver and had rather beautiful designs on it for being a weapon. The tip was as thin as a strand of hair, and extremely sharp. It was a beautiful piece of art, wonderfully crafted with care. It was a weapon meant to murder, a beautiful weapon made to end the life of those its owner told it to end… It was just like her.

"Allison, a knife isn't enough to kill the assassins sent to kill. They probably have guns for all we know!" At Allison's mocking laugh Thomas narrowed his eyes.

"Thomas, Thomas, Thomas" The girl began, pointing the weapon towards his face "Russia is a slow country; we're only now _just _finding out about these 'guns' you speak of." Moving the weapon in small circles a humored look came upon her face. "I'll be fine; you know how I am, Thomas." The man nodded regretfully. He knew just what she meant; after all, the only way they could have met was with an incident.

* * *

"_You want us to send an assassin to kill him correct?" The man was looking through a stack of papers, eyeing them with curiosity; he was a rather chubby fellow, with a face that radiated only the urge to see someone dead._

"_Yes, his name is Vincent Leavins." Thomas looked around the room, there were soldiers positioned around the windows and doorways, trapping him inside the foul room. Why did he come here? Why did this man decide to come here? Were these people even human? They looked like statues, those guards, standing with a blank expression on their face._

"_Very well then, and I assume you've brought the payment?" At Thomas' nod the man grinned like a Cheshire cat._

"_Very well, Men, call __Птица_ _in." A few of the guards nodded and left. When the door was shut behind them the man at the desk gave a sickening laugh._

"_You're very lucky today, as I shall send our best assassin to help you." The door opened again, and the guards came in with someone following closely behind. Thomas turned to look at the trio, only to notice that their finest assassin….. Was a young girl the age of twelve, who stood the same way those guards did. The young man could see that this girl was different though, instead of being emotionless, he could see her act differently, silently. The poor girl was asking for help. It was then that Thomas decided __**he **__would be the one to help her._

* * *

"Thomaaaasss" The man shook his head and blinked, Allison was standing right in front of him, waving her hand in his face, with a confused look. When she saw that he was back on this planet she smiled and sat back down. "You were staring at a wall, Thomas; I don't think they're any more interesting." The girl let out a cheerful laugh.

"It surprises me how human you are" Thomas spoke evenly and Allison's laughter stopped, and the girl looked down at the weapon which was now on the table, resting there silently.

"You're not the only one surprised at how human I am." It was then a hand reached over to take hers and she looked up to see a smiling Thomas. Allison couldn't help but smile back.

"I hope you stay that way Ally." The girl smiled with pride.

"Of course I will!" That was a promise, a promise to stop being who she was raised to be and be who she _wanted _to be. "You know, you're alright with that soft side of yours~" she said jokingly and laughed a Thomas' face.

"I am not soft!" The man responded, playing along. He used his free hand to hit his chest lightly. "I am a man!"

"Thomas, your about as manly as a pillow." Allison said bluntly and the both of them erupted in laughter.

He did help her, He helped her find a family.


	3. III As pretty as they are

_Huge thanks to XCookiesxFreakX on Quizilla for drawing my cover picture. I squealed when shading it xD Finally we're getting into some story. Kudos to those of you who figure out why I added the 'dream' in italics in the beginning, it plays a very important role later on~ I have freaking Youmu's night theme from IAMP stuck in my head, hopefully it won't affect my writing haha._

* * *

**III. As pretty as they are.**

"_Birdy!" The girl turned around to see a young boy coming towards her. His hair was messily done and it was the color of the darkest moment in the sky. The boy held a cheerful look on him, something which the girl admired greatly._

"_What is it?" she asked, kneeling down to get on his eye level._

"_Daddy wants you!" 'Birdy' stiffened. The boy had said such a repulsing name so easily and fluently, he probably had no idea that the man would sooner or later kill him, just like the others. The girl nodded and stood, taking the boy's hand. Holding a finger to her lips to motion his silence she led him to his room._

"_Don't leave this room again okay?" The boy nodded and a gentle smile was brought to the girls face._

"_Your assessment went well my dear Allison." The man said, "15 men killed, a wonderful number don't you think?" His laugh was of the devils, evil and cold, like the world outside this jail like area._

"_Wonderful indeed, father." That man did not deserve to be called father. He deserved to die in the cold snowy plains, where he would taint the snow a sickening red. Why did she call him father? She could easily call him something else, and leave this wretched place once and for all._

"_As a reward for you excellence we shall move you up into the 5__th__ floor." Only fifth, was that all? Those men who died only brought her up to fifth? The girl nodded and left silently, sounds of a battle were happening to her right and she walked over to the lookout. Many of her 'friends' were cheering, cheering for the man in the fight with one of the best combat artists in the facility._

"_Birdy, what's going to happen to that man?" The girl looked down to notice the boy standing next to her, she sighed. _

"_Death, Ivan; only death" The man had won the last round, was now facing an even harder combat artist. Within seconds a horrible sound was heard, the sound of death._

_**Shing!**_

_The ground was now a sickening red._

"_Why did he die Birdy?"_

"_He died because he disobeyed orders" Exactly like she's going to._

* * *

The rain had subsided a day ago, and now Allison was burdened with the task to go and retrieve ingredients for dinner. The time was around noon, and the streets of the market place were filled with bustling people. Various sellers selling what they could, and the few amount of the rich, who were looking for trinkets and such; they had no need to come shopping like us underclassmen. While she felt she should be accustomed to the change, since it was nothing different from what she lived in beforehand, the brunette couldn't just get accustomed to it. It wasn't the fact that it was a different country, she had gotten used to that within the first week; it wasn't the fact that these people dressed differently, it was because it wasn't the facility. Allison hated to admit it, but it was true, she had spent most of her years in that facility and as bad as it may be; she's attached to it.

"Miss, are you okay?" Allison shook her head to bring her back into reality and nodded at the woman behind the counter before gathering the items she purchased and moved along. The girl mentally slapped herself; she should stop thinking about it and just finish her chore before it got too dark.

It had been a while since Allison first left the house. Everything had been checked off the list except for one item which she just couldn't find. Even after looking for an hour or so she didn't find it until she noticed the shop in a corner she bypassed the whole entire time. Face palming; she headed off in its direction. The stand had a variety of items, but the one she needed was a seasoning of sorts, she didn't know the name well. Allison didn't plan on being a chef; instead she wanted an artistic carrier. Short upon arriving at the stand, she heard a rather cheerful laugh come from behind her. Sneaking a glance at the owner of such a voice she noticed what appeared to be a boy…..wearing extremely short shorts. The blonde was currently telling his butler something, which Allison didn't bother to understand, as it was nothing of her business. Although, she had to admit he was rather nice looking. When she felt eyes on her the brunette tensed immediately, and quickly began to finish her business around the shop.

Luckily, on the way home, she had no indication of anyone following her, something which brought her great relief. Once she entered the door she was greeted by a rather mad Thomas.

"Where in the world have you been Allison?" he asked, again with the concerned look on his face, but it softened when Allison smiled at him.

"I've been shopping for your food." Setting the materials down she turned to face him "Be lucky I went out at all."

"You didn't ha-"Thomas was cut off by Allison giving him a glare.

"Thomas, I'm pretty sure I don't want you starving on me." Just the thought of losing her father-like best friend was something horrible for the girl, as he was technically the only one she could go to, and she did respect him like a true father. Not a fake one like _him_, whose name made her infuriated.

"I'm fine without fo-"Allison covered his mouth, that same glare still present on her face, her eyes showed something opposite though, they showed concern for the older man.

"No, you're not, now go and prepare dinner for yourself." Allison grabbed a piece of bread and headed upstairs to her room, ignoring Thomas' question about her eating with him instead. Once the door closed behind her she sighed and climbed into bed without changing her clothes, as she was too lazy. Reviewing the events of today she bit the piece of bread. That blonde was rather pretty, as all the nobles in this country. One day, if she was never caught, she would be as pretty as they are.


	4. IV A New Dress

**_I only have one thing to say at this moment. Curse you brain! You and your amazing ideas. Also pardon me for my uselessness when it comes to roman numerals.  
Kuro Aqua does not own Kuroshitsuji...If she did she would make a dating sim of it. *giggle*_**

* * *

**IV. A New Dress**

In the week that followed Allison seeing the blonde, she has seen him more often than not, each time the same tense feeling of being watched crept back into her and made her more aware than not. This made the girl regret ever leaving the house at some points. It didn't help that she was getting paranoid about it, thinking that someone was going to kidnap her and bring her back into the facility. That lone thought itself was enough to send the girl back home quickly each day. Today though, the girl had stayed out longer than usual, as she was accustomed to the tensing feeling; as risky as it may be, Allison believed she would be just fine. Although the two of them never spoke or made contact with each other, Allison had already made an assumption. Why? He kept staring at her. Or so she thought.

After exiting the bakery, the brunette noticed a dress on a stand in a nearby tailor's store. Curiously, Allison wandered over to the store. It was a fairly purple dress, something which she didn't mind at all, seeing as purple was one of her favorite colors. It had a rather unique pattern, with a mixture of light and dark colors that, while looking strange and different, looked rather pretty. First thing that popped into the girls mind was, '_I want it._' A childish thought, as there was no way possible she could afford such a dress, and after asking about its price, was rejected even farther. Right as Allison was leaving the store, the same blonde from before walked in with a skip to his step… _Stalker._

The rest of the day had gone by rather smoothly, the tense feeling had dispersed shortly after leaving the dress shop, and Allison continued her tour of as much as the area as she could. Doing such would come in handy the day when the officials find out about her, as she works better in a familiar place; though that didn't mean that she worked badly in unfamiliar places, it was just the fact that it would have to be piled with fear of getting lost or caught. The area seemed rather beautiful in a sense, although it was a twisted sense. The sky looked slightly darker, although it was a shade of dark that was practically un-seeable; Allison assumed it was because of the smoke from the machines nearby. The difference between the lower class and the upper class was painfully obvious at this time of day, and the brunette looked down at herself in a self-conscious manner; she was wearing a long dress, which was a rather worn red color, and it held signs of being worn by someone else before being handed down to her. Her shoes were the same as always though, the same, black, flexible shoes that she wore for the past 13 years, she didn't think they were going to change anytime soon either; which was something good, as she liked the way they felt. In all truth, the only thing that Allison liked about herself now was her hair as it changed rather drastically; it was down, brushed until it was a silky as she could get it to be, with her bangs brushed fully to the right, and brought up slightly by a ribbon she wore under her hair to lift it up. It wasn't a lie to say she thought she looked nicer with her hair down, although she missed the shortness of it sometimes, as it wouldn't get in her way as she moved around, which she did often, it had been a year since she started growing it out.

When evening came around, Allison headed towards home rather quickly, ignoring the various people around her as she grazed through the crowd. Some yelled harsh words at her for interrupting them while others paid no mind to it at all. In all truth, the girl would have loved to stay out longer, but she was rather paranoid about staying out at all, obviously. Allison wanted to keep it safe for now, although she was doing it rather lazily, with what the blonde whom she still didn't know.

It took a while to find considering how little she knew about the area, but Allison soon located the street where Thomas lived, and her pace increased admirably. Although, she knew busting through the front door was rather idiotic, she did it anyway. Thomas jumped and turned in shock at the door suddenly opening. When he noticed he was Allison he sighed angrily.

"Don't scare me like that Ally." The girl merely smiled in response and Thomas remembered something from earlier on in the day. "Oh, you received this fancy- package earlier this morning, Ally" The female in question blinked and Thomas continued, motioning to the wooden stairs "I brought it up to your room."

"You better not have touched any of my belongings." Allison warned in a joking manner and Thomas laughed.

"Do you even have any belongings?" The man had proved a good point and Allison sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I'll go check it out after I eat." The girl put a hand on her stomach "I'm hungry." Thomas laughed and looked at the bag she carried.

"What did you buy this time?" Allison seemed to look as if she forgot and lifted the bag up.

"I went to the bakery and I got some sweets!" Thomas laughed yet again, but reached for the bag which he took and set upon the table.

"Let's just eat before you devour these things." he said and Allison gave a pout but nodded.

It was reasonably late when Allison finally headed upstairs, she had eaten allot, and not to mention enjoyed the fine taste of the sweets she bought. Closing her bedroom door behind her the girl looked at the package on top of her bed. After switching into her night clothes she climbed onto the bed and opened the package. Allison's face turned into one of pure shock, surprise, and happiness.

The box contained that same purple dress.


	5. V Short Reunion

**_I'm writing this at 5 in the morning, because I just had a nightmare, and it was scary. I'm not one to get scared easily, nor to get nightmares easily, so this was pretty new for me. I just watched the ending of Persona 4: Golden, I dare say….it was better than the original, it was just that freaking awesome. My hand hurts, it's like popped open now. Makes me ask why the heck I'm writing this, answer is simple; I don't know. It doesn't help I've been in a depressing stage of life lately, a lot of stuffs happened, then again that's life for you. I know how much you all probably hate my babbling by now, so I'm just going to stop here, keep reviewing and such please; I'd love to see everyone's opinions._**

* * *

**V. Short Reunion**

The following day after she received the package, Allison wore her newly acquired dress outside with the simple notion as the person would hopefully take it as a thank you. The brunette had a feeling of which person it was that sent the lovely dress, it was rather obvious. In fact, she didn't even consider it a feeling anymore, more like pure fact.

Allison found it rather hard to breathe correctly in the dress, which was due to the area around her stomach being tight. A corset was what Thomas had called it, and he said all women in England wore it…Daily. Now the girl was faced with another question, how in the world did those women stand to survive in the dress, as she couldn't even stand a second in it without feeling like it was trying to suffocate her. While she did like the way it looked on her, Allison didn't think she could survive a day in it; the brunette would try though.

The weather outside was a sunny day, unlike the amounts of rain that Thomas said this country was used to. The way the older man had explained it, made the weather feel worse than it really was, although she could agree with him to an extent with the rain that ambushed her when she first arrived. It was one of those days that the children were scattered around the roads, playing with each other and joking around while their parents were working. Like yesterday, Allison saw the differences easily; but she knew well that when she would look down at herself to distinct herself, she didn't look the same as yesterday. Did clothing matter that much, did the money matter that much to the world around her? The looks she received was the obvious answer; of course it did. To these people they couldn't tell she was one of the lowest classes, they couldn't tell what she had been through. The thought brought a smile to her face, which quickly faded when the reminder of the fact she wasn't safe for long seeped into her thoughts; melting the barriers of the fantasy she wanted to believe in.

"So you wore it!" Allison blinked and quickly turned to see a familiar blond, his face was joyful, maybe glad; his eyes were a light blue which held a very faint icy tint they seemed rather girlish. It made him seem feminine enough to be mistaken for a girl ; which Allison assumed had already happened before. The brunette nodded in response and decided to continue on the conversation.

"I did, and who are you exactly?" she asked, diverting her attention from the boy to his butler, waiting for their answer. The first thing that she noticed about the man was that his golden eyes conveyed almost no emotion, and he stood straight. In a sudden wave of realization it had taken all of her energy to not back away in a frightened way. Little emotion, standing straight and doing orders when told; forever loyal to those who rule over them, forever bound to live the life they live. The statues were forever loyal to their ruler, standing straight and guarding them for the rest of their lives; the guards. The beings that ruled over her all of her young life, the ones who rarely talked and never refused, she hated them; she was _scared_ of them.

"Earl Alois Trancy, and who might you be?~" His voice held a childish, young, cheerful tone to it has he took her hand with a bow. Allison quickly moved it out of his grasp and her other hand moved to clasp it, she looked between Alois and his butler for a moment before both of her hands lowered cautiously. Was it wise to share her real name at this time? The brunette could always change her last name, that would work; or should she be stupid for a while and tell her name? Allison felt she would be fine with no problems but that butler of his made her uncomfortable, the way he just stood there, just like the guards.

"A-Allison Cherlin" The choice was made, she changed her last name, not thinking or worrying about the problems later on. Allison was smart, yes, and she shouldn't have done that, yes she knows; she shouldn't hide herself even partly. The girl didn't care, nor worry, about it though, she would be happy even if she could stay out a little longer; in the sunlight where the deceiving safeness would keep her for a while. A place outside of the cold and sunless winter, a place where a flower can bloom; yes, that would be worth the risk. The boy gave a laugh, a cheerful laugh, or that's what she made it out to be.

"A wonderful name for such a pretty girl!~" Allison blinked, was he seriously talking about her? In no way did she consider herself pretty, at all; then she remembered, he doesn't know, and she couldn't help but smile a small smile and nod a thank you.

"Why did you get me the dress?" she asked.

"You wanted it didn't you?~" Allison nodded, he had a point she did want it; but that gave him no reason to go out of his way and _buy _it for her.

"Your highness we need to leave soon." _Your highness? _Well that was different, it was like he was a king, Allison mentally shrugged; there was no reason for her to judge others that way.

"Your no fun Claude!" The blond pouted before turning his attention back to the girl in front of him, a rather pleasant look on his face. "Very well then, I've come to offer you something!"

"And that is?"

"I want you to come work for me." A long pause. Then Allison tied it all together and mentally face palmed, oh what had she gotten herself into now, the dress finally had a reason, wow. The brunette closed her eyes and sighed before opening one eye and smiling.

"Very well then." It wasn't like she had a choice, but she wasn't going to try and run. Although she knew this was going to cause some trouble for Thomas, so as the trio approached her house, the girl prepared herself to receive the longest lecture ever.

"Hel- Earl Trancy! W-What are you doing here?" Thomas asked with surprise, Allison just wordlessly walked into the house, as the Earl's butler explained most of the situation. Shortly after Allison approached from upstairs with a suitcase.

"I'm going to work for him." The girl sighed and Thomas looked at her.

"Good, now get out of the house." The male laughed at Allison's reaction, her face was a mixture of shock and anger, which Thomas quickly dispersed by pulling the girl into a hug. "Just joking, but you should really go then, can't keep a noble waiting." Allison hugged him back and smiled.

"I'll write letters?"

"Obviously, or else I'm going to invade the mansion myself to see if your okay." Allison laughed, before jokingly pushing him away.

"Don't be a stalker old man" Thomas chuckled.

"I have to be, it's my job to keep a daughter safe." After ruffling Allison's hair, which was a pain because she had to fix it all over again, he bid farewell to her and sighed as she was no longer there. "Talk about a short reunion." The man laughed and walked back inside.

Allison sighed to herself as she walked the scenery move by her. After this, she would never, ever, go to another dress shop again; they just seemed to bring problems upon problems. As a secondary thought, she glanced to the Earl beside her and looked back at the scenery, a gut feeling told her she wasn't going to enjoy this 'job'.


End file.
